My Happy Ending
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Melissa comes back home for Evelyn's funeral. She faces her demons and has a surprise. She gets caught in the mix, but when they find out what's up with her, can they keep her safe? Angel/OC Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sup? I have decided to make this story. It's going to be different but I hope you enjoy it! And as always R&R! Smooches!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter One…

I never thought, I'd be coming back to the place I grew up for a funeral. I always came to visit for Christmas or a few weeks in the summer. But, this summer that passed, I wasn't able to get the time off. I was originally going to come for this Christmas. It was less than a week before Thanksgiving and I got a call from my grandma, Susan, that her best friend, Evelyn Mercer died. I was in shock. But, she never gave me any details on how she died. I loved Evelyn like a mother, since my own mother bailed on me when I was five. So, I was raised by my grandma and Evelyn.

Over the years, I inherited two brothers that Evelyn adopted. Jerry and Jack. But, the first boy that she adopted was Bobby. Me and him started dating when I was in high school. He was a couple years older than me, but it was okay. He was my first love, first boyfriend, and including my first broken heart. After I graduated, he told me that he was going to Chicago for two weeks, but he never came back. I kind of knew in my heart that he wasn't coming back, but like an idoit, I kept my hopes up.

And then, the third boy that Evelyn adopted was, Angel. He was my age. I was close to him while we were in school, like I was Jack. But, there was an attraction towards Angel and I felt like Jack was more like my best friend than anything else. I thought Angel was so cute, but there was nothing I could do. I was with Bobby at the time. But, after Bobby left me, me and Angel got a little closer.

After I turned twenty years old, me and Angel ended things and went our seperate ways. I moved to New York to finish school to become a nurse and Angel went into the Marines. The main reason I left to New York was because not only go and start off new, but because while me and Angel were together, he was messing around with the girl named, Sofi, that lived in the neighborhood. I would never tell anyone the real reason why I left, but the only one that knew was Evelyn.

...

But, now I'm on an early flight back to Detroit years later for Evelyn's funeral and I am nervous as hell to see Bobby and Angel. And I should be, because three and a half months ago, Bobby was in New York doing some kind of job. He found me and we went out for drinks, then one thing led to another and we slept together. But, the thing that hurt the most was, that next morning I woke up and he was gone. There was no note, no phone call, and I haven't heard from him since.

Now, here's my new problem. Two days after I seen Bobby, Angel came to see me. He was on leave for a week, but he came and surprised me. We went out for drinks and ended up sleeping together. As far as I know, nobody knows that he was even on leave. But, I am so nervous and terrified to see them both. I didn't even tell Jack and I tell him everything, because we keep in touch, like every other day. He knows about Bobby coming to see me, but not about Angel.

I took a red-eye flight and arrived in Detroit around seven thirty in the morning. I got my luggage and rented a car. I drove straight to the church, since my grandma told me where it was supposed to be. I parked the Dodge Charger on the side of the road and sat there.

"I can do this." I mumbled to myself, taking a few deep breaths. I got out of the car and went into my luggage to get my leather jacket to cover myself and to keep me warm, then I grabbed my cell phone and walked to the church.

"Melissa Spencer?" I heard my name and turned around. I smiled. "Is that you, girl?"

"Hello, Jerry."

He pulled me in for a hug and said "I haven't seen you since last Christmas. How have you been?"

"Good."

We broke from the hug and he said "You still living in New York?"

"Yep… still there. I thought about moving to Jersey, but I haven't decided."

He nodded. "Susan is up in the front."

I looked over. "How is she?"

"She's fine right now."

"Okay, thanks Jerry."

"Thanks for coming."

"Come on, Jer, Evelyn was like a mom to me as well." he nodded. "Of course I'd be here."

"I know."

"I'm going to go say hi."

"Okay, it's good to see you."

I smiled. "Likewise." I walked up to Evelyn in her casket. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. She looked like she was at peace and I knew she'd be going to a better place. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered "I'm going to miss you, so much." I looked at her one last time, then walked over to my grandma. I sat down next to her as she slowly looked at me.

"Melissa?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad you're here." she gave me a hug, after about a minute, she let go.

"I'm glad I'm here too." I smiled at her.

She touched my cheek. "You look so beautiful, since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks, but you saw me last Christmas."

"I know, you just get more beautiful everyday." she smiled and I nodded.

Minutes later, the service started. When it was done, I was in tears. I went over to say my last goodbye to Evelyn, then told my grandma that I needed some air. She nodded and I went outside. I walked up to Jerry and before I could say anything, I got cut off by a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Melly-Mel Spencer." The voice belonged to Bobby and at that moment, I wanted to punch him in the face, but instead, I just glared at him. I didn't want to cause a scene at Evelyn's funeral.

"Never speak my nick-name in public." I said and Bobby just laughed.

I saw Jack appear from behind Bobby and my frown suddenly went to a smile as Jack gave me a hug. I loved Jack. He was my best friend growing up. But, when he took off to California to become a rockstar and I missed him terribly.

"Hey, Jackie."

"Hey, I missed you."

"We talked for two hours, three days ago."

"I know… but still." we broke from the hug, then there was that awkward silence.

"Okay." Jerry started. "Let's go to the cemetery."

I nodded, then started to walk away, when I hear "Jackie, go with Mel." I was about to scream at him, but Jack grabbed me by the arm pulling me away.

"Which car is yours?" he asked, looking around.

"The dark grey Charger."

Jack spotted it and said "Nice… let me drive."

I threw him the keys and said "Fine." we got into the car and Jack drove off.

After two minutes, Jack spoke "He's really sorry."

I looked at him incredulously. "Really? Just because he says he's sorry… it makes it okay for what he did? Getting what he wanted from me and bouncing and then I hear nothing from him, until now?"

"Are you crying?" He said, giving me a funny look.

I put my hand to my face and felt wetness. I wiped my tears and said "I'm not crying because of that." I paused to think. "Today is a sad day." I couldn't tell him the real reason, why I was crying.

"Do you want to talk to Bobby."

"No." I pouted.

"Stop acting like that. I know damn well you want to talk to him."

"Not really… but, I want to punch him in the face."

"Well, you should talk to him."

"I don't have any reason to, Jack." He parked the car, took the keys out of the ignition. I could feel his eyes on me. "What, Jack?"

He sighed. "He's going to find out sooner or later."

"I prefer later… I'm leaving in a few days, so I won't need to tell him at all."

"He has a right to know."

I sat there thinking and came up with the conclusion that he did have a right to know, but on the other hand so did Angel. I sighed and said "Jack… I."

He cut me off. "Come on." I nodded, then we both got out of the car and walked over to the grave site.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Two…

As me and Jack walked up to where Evelyn was going to be buried, I saw my grandma and she smiled at me. I nodded, then I was headed towards the back when I felt someone pulling me in the opposite direction, and sitting me in a chair. I looked to my right and saw Bobby, giving me a apologetic smile. I rolled my eyes and looked to my left, then saw Jack giving me an 'I-told-you-so' look.

As the priest started talking, Bobby grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. I wanted so much to be mad at him, but I just couldn't. I looked away and saw Jerry with his wife, Camille and their two little girls, Daniela and Amelia. They look so cute, since the last time I saw them. I smiled, then returned my attention back to the priest. He said some nice things about Evelyn, then Jerry went up there to say a few things, followed by Jack. Poor Jackie, he sounded so sad. Minutes later, Bobby went up there to comfort him, and both of them went back to their seats.

Then the priest gave the signal for them to lower Evelyn's casket and all of us stood up. Seconds later, I felt Bobby's arms wrap around my waist, and I froze as he put his chin resting on my shoulder. I sucked it in the best I could, when he whispered in my ear, "I really am sorry." I nodded, then we watched them lower Evelyn to her final resting place.

After that, the people started walking to their cars and leaving. Then my grandma walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I'm going to get home."

"Okay." we broke from the hug.

She nodded. "Alright." she looked at the guys. "Bye, Boys."

"Bye, Susan." Jack waved, then she walked over to her car, got in, and drove off.

"So, ya'll coming back to my house?" Jerry asked all of us.

I felt Bobby's arm around my shoulder, I shook it off, and he gave me a funny look, then said "Yeah, we'll be there." I looked away. "Go with Melissa, Cracker Jack."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Come on, Jackie." I said, pulling on his arm, then we walked over to the car, got in, and Jack drove off. After a few minutes, I spoke. "He told me he was sorry."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"And you said?"

"Nothing… I just nodded."

"Oh."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'll be leaving in a few days anyway."

"You can't leave, Mel." he shook his head.

"Yes, I can."

"Without telling Bobby, probably the most important news in his life?"

I looked out the window. "Jack, he don't care. Three and a half months ago, he sweet talked me and duping me into sleeping with him."

"And now the both of you…"

I cut him off. "No, Jack… it's not both of us. It's just me, dealing with this."

"You haven't even told him." he paused. "If you tell him, then both of you can deal with this."

"It's not that simple, Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Never mind."

Minutes later, Jack stopped the car. He turned out off the engine and took the keys out if the ignition. He sat there tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Look." he started, and I looked over at him. "I know you're a strong woman and can handle this on your own, but Bobby does have the right to know." I nodded and he squeezed my hand. "I won't say anything, but you're gonna have to."

"I know, Jackie."

"Everything will be okay." I nodded. "Come on." he said, then both of us got out of the car, as Bobby walked up to us.

He smacked Jack on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Man."

Bobby looked at me with a blank stare. "Are you okay?"

I glared at him. "I'm fine."

Bobby opened his mouth to say something, but Jack started walking away towards Jerry's house, I followed behind him. Seconds later, I heard Bobby following behind us. Jerry walked away from the group of people he was talking to, then walked up giving us hugs.

Jerry looked at me. "Are you staying with Susan?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you don't go over there, you can stay at Ma's." Jack offered.

"I'll think about it."

"What is there to think about, Mel?" Damn, I wanted to hit him. "You can stay with us… besides, we need to talk."

"Fine." I groaned. I looked over and saw Jack lighting up a cigarette. I gave him a 'what-are-you-doing?' look. Once he realized what I was talking about, he made an 'O' shape with his lips, then threw the cigarette towards the street. I just shook my head.

"Bobby." Jerry started. "Do you remember when I built that treehouse and you burnt that shit to the ground?" Bobby started laughing, then I did when I started remembering that funny memory. "Boy, I wanted to kick your ass."

"Don't worry, your house is brick." Bobby chuckled. "I ain't gonna burn it down."

"Well, now, yeah." Jerry said, before walking into the house, then the three of us followed behind him.

A little bit later, Jack and Bobby went in the back yard, while I stayed inside to keep warm, then I felt someone tap me on my arm.

"Hey, Melissa."

"Oh, hey, Camille." she pulled me in for a hug, then a few seconds later, we let go.

"It's good to see you again."

"Yeah." I nodded.

She smiled at me. "I'm sorry about Evelyn… I know how close you were to her."

"She was a wonderful woman."

"Yep." Camille nodded.

"So, how are the girls?"

"Good, they've been going to school. They love it."

"Cool."

A few minutes later, Jerry walked up to us. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" I asked and he nodded towards outside. Me and Camille looked out the window. "Who is Bobby and Jack talking to?" I focused a little better. "Wait, is that Green?"

Jerry nodded. "Yeah."

"I haven't seen him in a long time. What's he up to?"

"He's cop… and that guy with him is his partner, Fowler."

"That's just wonderful." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

...

A few hours later, we were getting ready to leave to Evelyn's. We all walked outside and Bobby looked at me. "Jackie will ride with you."

I gave him that 'no-shit' look. "I kinda figured that… since he still has my keys." Bobby frowned, then I walked over to the car and waited for Jack. Minutes later, Jack walked over to the car, we got in, and he drove off.

A few minutes later, Jack broke the awkward silence. "He still loves you."

I looked over at Jack incredulously. "I highly doubt it."

"I wouldn't be saying it… if it wasn't true."

"Jack, I don't know." I paused. "I mean… I got nothing."

Jack chuckled. "Bobby may be an ass, but I know you still love him too."

"Well, Jack… you're half right."

Jack parked the car in front of Evelyn's house. "Mel, don't bullshit me, you know you love him."

"It's more complicated than that."

"Why is that?"

I sighed in defeat. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay." Jack started. "Let's wait for the guys, then go inside." I nodded again, then both of us got out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Three…

Jack and I only waited a little over five minutes for Bobby and Jerry to get there. As they were getting out of the car, I looked over at Jack. "Hey, when you get a chance, can you get my luggage for me."

"Yeah." he nodded.

I took a deep breath while Bobby and Jerry walked up to us, then we walked towards the house, and Jack said "So, shit, Bobby… what've you been up to?"

"I'm a freakin' college professor, Jack."

"I doubt that." Jack laughed.

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Same old Bobby." Jerry said, making me laugh a little.

"What about you?" Bobby asked Jack. "You still sucking cock left and right?"

I rolled my eyes, then heard Jack mumble "Fucker." under his breath as we walked inside.

"Ya'll ain't right, leaving me out here in the cold like this." said a familiar voice, from the corner of the room.

Jerry turned on the light, then Bobby yelled "Yo! Little brother! You asshole!" It was Angel and I kind of froze in place.

"I missed my plane." Angel replied.

"You ought to be ashamed!" Jerry yelled, as Bobby went up to him.

Bobby gave Angel a hug. "You missed our mothers funeral too, Jarhead." they broke from the hug.

"What's up?"

"What's up with you?" Bobby asked Angel, walking away.

Jerry gave Angel a hug. "What's up, Boy?"

"It's all good, Man."

Then as they broke from the hug, I walked up to him. "Hey, Angel."

He blinked a few times. "Melissa?"

I nodded. "Yep… it's me."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards him. "Give me a hug, Girl." he hugged me, then whispered. "I missed you." All I could do is nod.

Bobby cleared his throat, both of us turned around, and saw the annoyed look on his face. I rolled my eyes, then turned my attention back to Angel. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too." he said, with a smile.

As Angel let go of me, Bobby grabbed my arm pulling me into the house with him. After Jack and Angel said their 'hello's' we all stood in the house at the bottom of the stairs, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Wow." I whispered, because everything still looked the same.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Angel said, making the first move into the house. "All ya'll hungry?"

"I am." I said, then Angel nodded.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Bobby paused. "Jack, you take your old room, alright?" Jack nodded. "Angel, take yours and Mel, you can stay in mine." Bobby started walking up the stairs. "I'm gonna sleep in Mom's room." then Bobby disappeared to the room.

I followed Angel into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" he asked me, as he had his head buried into the fridge.

"I don't know… what is there?"

"Nothing." he shut the fridge. "Are you gonna be awake, later?"

"Yeah, for a while."

"Okay." he nodded. "I'll go get you something."

I smiled. "Okay." I walked over to where Jerry was sitting on the couch. "If I don't see you for the rest of the night… goodbye in advance."

He laughed. "Okay, goodnight, Mel."

I walked up to Bobby's room and walked in. Wow. Everything was still the same. I heard a knock on the door and I turned around. "What's up, Jack?"

"Do you want me to get your luggage now?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back." then Jack went downstairs.

I sat down on the bed and pulled out my cell phone. I was going to call her, to tell her that I was staying with the boys. I waited for her to pick up, but I got her answering machine instead.

_"Hello, this is Susan. I can't come to the phone right now, so if you'd leave your name and number, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you… Beep."_

So, I had no choice and I left a message."Hey, Grandma… It's me, Melissa. I'll be staying with the guys tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, bye." then I hung up the phone.

I thought something strange was going on. She always answers the phone when I call. Maybe, she went to sleep early? I'll just see her tomorrow. Five minutes later, I got snapped out of my thoughts when Jack came into the room.

"Here's your stuff." he said, putting my luggage on the floor.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jackie."

"If you need me, I'll be in my room."

I nodded. "Okay." he smiled at me, then left the room. I started going though my things. I pulled out my laptop and put it on the bed next to me. Then I grabbed a tank top and boxers. I got changed really quick, then laid down, and played on my computer.

Fifteen minutes later, Angel came into the room with a Wendy's bag. "Here you go, Miss Spencer."

I looked up at him. "What'd you get?"

He smiled. "I got you a chicken sandwich, biggie fries, and a frosty."

"You remembered my favorite?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you."

He gave me a hug. "You're welcome." while we were hugging, a part of me wanted to keep holding him as long as I could, seconds later, he let go of me. "Goodnight."

I gave him a weak smile. "Night." then Angel left the room.

After I ate my yummy goodness, I started feeling tired. So, I got into Bobby's bed, closed my eyes, then went to sleep. Later that night, I felt the bed shift and arms wrap around me.

"You awake, Melissa?"

"No." I mumbled. "I'm sleeping, Bobby."

"You sure?"

"No." I groaned, then turned around to face him. "What time is it?"

"A little after three thirty in the am."

I rubbed my eyes. "That is fantastic." I looked at him the best I could in the dark. "What could you possibly want… at three thirty in the frickin' morning?"

"To talk."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Can we save this conversation for." I paused. "I don't know, tomorrow?"

"Look, Mel." he started. "I'm sorry for taking off the way I did, when we last saw each other."

"I'm listening."

"And I'm sure I probably hurt you."

"Yeah, well, Bobby… that wasn't the first time."

"When was the first time?"

"When you left to Chicago for those two weeks, when you told me you were coming back… and you didn't. Then I don't see or hear from you, for years, until you found me in New York." I paused, as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "It looks like you got what you wanted from me." I rolled back over, facing the wall.

"Don't say I got what I wanted from you. It wasn't even like that."

"Then what was it? Explain it to me, because it felt like all you wanted was a piece of ass." Oh great, more tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Melissa, I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was never my intention." Bobby sighed. "I guess we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Wonderful." I said, then he kissed me on my shoulder blade.

"So, are you okay, in my room?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is it cool… if I stay in here with you?"

"It's your room, Bobby."

"Yeah, but you're the one occupying it."

I sighed. "Fine."

After five minutes, he spoke again. "I really am sorry."

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Oh, by the way… Jerry's coming over tomorrow, so we could have a little Thanksgiving dinner."

"Okay." I mumbled again.

"So, how long are you staying in Detroit?"

"I don't know, Bobby… a week or less. Why?"

"Just wondering." he said, as he cuddled closer to me.

A half an hour later, as I was on the brink of falling back to sleep, he spoke again. "Can I ask you a question?"

I groaned and mumbled "No."

"Never mind, it's not important."

"Fantastic… can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah." he said, and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I didn't question him, I just fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Four…

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. Figures. I sat up trying to adjust my eyes, when I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I grabbed my cell phone and laptop, then started going down the stairs. I stopped when I saw a woman in the middle of the stairs, yelling in spanish. Yep, I know who that is. It's Sofi or as Bobby called her 'La Vida Loca.' I giggled to myself, because even though I was with Angel first, it kinda felt like I was Sofi's competition.

I just shook my head, then laughed as I walked past her down the stairs. Sofi stopped in mid-sentence, when she saw me. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Go back upstairs!" Angel yelled at Sofi, then gave me an 'I'm-sorry' look. I just shook my head and sat on the couch as Bobby and Angel started arguing with each other. After a few minutes, I tuned them out and started playing on my laptop. All I heard was Bobby saying "Loco Uno is not staying one more night!" and "Let's play some fuckin' Turkey Cup!"

After that, I started listening to a few of my voicemails. One from my work and the other one was from my friend, Gina. I must've not been paying attention, because I didn't notice Bobby sitting next to me, until he draped his leg over mine. I slowly looked over at him as he was glaring at me. After about a minute of our stare down, I turned my attention back to my laptop and ignored Bobby's glares.

As I was typing an email to my boss, I briefly looked up to see what everyone was doing. Jack was in the kitchen, Bobby was still glaring at me, Jerry was watching the hockey game, and Angel was sitting on the recliner, next to the record player. All of a sudden, I saw this yellow disc flying out of the corner of my eye, towards Bobby. I saw Angel with a handful of them, then he threw another one.

"Don't start, Man." Bobby said, as he dodged one of them. "Why do you always do that?"

"Shut up." Angel retorted, throwing a few more.

"To be aggravating." Jerry added.

"To be aggravating." Angel mocked him, throwing some discs his way.

Jerry dodged one. "Chill out, Man. I'm watching the game, come on."

Angel was throwing some more a Bobby, then he threw a few at me. "Hey!" I yelled, but Angel laughed and threw a few more at Jerry.

Angel hit Jerry in between his eyes with a disc. "Try it one more time."

"What you gonna do?"

"You'll see."

"Big ass teeth. Bite me?" Jerry laughed, as Angel made biting noises.

"You do have some big ass teeth, Jerry." Bobby added, making everyone laugh.

Angel threw another one that hit Jerry in the head. "Alright." Jerry said, standing up. Then he smacked Angel on the back of his head.

"Yeah! Get him, Jerry!" Bobby yelled.

"What the hell you doing?" Angel asked, as he lunging at Jerry.

"Come on, Boy." Jerry said tackling him. Then the both of them were wrestling in the middle of the family room.

Bobby started to commentate. "The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight." I started laughing. "Nitro got Midnight in a headlock. Get him! Get him, Jerry! Midnight trying to get up, but Nitro's on him. Get him, Nitro!"

As Jerry had Angel pinned to the ground, Angel said "Okay, alright, alright, alright."

Jerry helped Angel to his feet. "I'm still your big brother."

Angel gave him a hug, then Jerry sat back down in his seat. I looked up and saw Angel looking right at me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I shut my laptop and put my cell phone in my pocket. "Uh, sure." As I got up, I heard Bobby growl under his breath. Angel lead me outside, over to the car.

"Look." he started. "I don't want things to get weird between us."

I leaned up against the car. "I don't either, Angel."

"I know you still love Bobby." he paused. "And that's the way it's supposed to be."

"Is that how _you_ feel?"

"What I feel… doesn't matter."

"Maybe it does."

He stood in front of me, looked me in my eyes. "When it comes to you, I will always feel like I'm second best."

"Angel, you were there for me when Bobby wasn't."

"That may be true, but you belong to him." I looked down and was ready to cry. "And what we did in New York, while I was on leave." he paused. "Nobody has to know."

I scoffed. "Well, it's more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." I looked away.

He hugged me. "I will always love you, Mel. I don't want you to think that I never did. A part of me is in love with you, but the other part is telling me to let go. I also don't regret anything that we did, but it would be best if you were with Bobby."

"Angel." I looked up at him. "I'm leaving in a few days, he's not going to come with me, just to be with me."

"Well, if he doesn't then, he's stupid." I giggled a little. "Okay, so you smooth things out with him and I'll keep Sofi a safe distance away from you."

"Fine." I sighed in defeat.

"So are we cool?"

"Yeah." I gave him a weak smile.

"Because I'd rather be friends with you, than nothing at all."

I nodded. "Me too." as we walked back inside the house, it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I must care more about Angel than I thought I did, if I'm feeling like this. As I picked up my laptop, I noticed Bobby glaring at me again. I shook my head, then went upstairs to Bobby's room. I laid down, trying to finish up that email to my boss.

After a while, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and saw Evelyn sitting in Bobby's chair. She was smiling at me, then she spoke. "You should tell Bobby and Angel about what's going on." all I could do was nod. "Both of them are in love with you, but only one of them has your whole heart." I felt my contacts getting dry, so I blinked and then Evelyn was gone.

Seconds later, I looked over at the door and got startled. "Geez… Bobby, you scared the shit out of me."

He walked in. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

He sat down next to me. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Um, sending." I paused. "No, attempting to send an email to my boss." I shrugged my shoulders and shut the laptop. "I'll send it later."

"Can we talk?"

I nodded. "What's up?"

"I want to start off saying, that it was my fault leaving to Chicago, for you being with Angel."

"Well, Bobby, you up and left me. You lied to me about coming back and didn't hear from you at all." I paused to take a deep breath. "I was heartbroken and I'm sorry to say, but Angel was there to pick up the pieces."

"I'm not mad about that anymore… all of that, is in the past." he paused for a few seconds. "And I'm sorry for ditching you, when I saw you in New York."

"You hurt me when you left to Chicago, you hurt me when you left me in New York… I don't know how much heartbreak I can take." I looked down, playing with my nails.

"Do you still love me?"

My head snapped up. "What?"

"Do you still love me?" he asked again.

"You want the truth?" he nodded. "Well, I'll always love you, that's never gonna change."

As I waited for his reaction, he had a shocked look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Then a few minutes later, he got up and left the room. I giggled to myself, because I was imagining what his reaction would be if I told him the big news. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Five…

I walked passed Bobby and Angel to get to the kitchen. I didn't look at either of them, then I sat down at the table. "Jackie, is the food almost ready?"

"Yeah." I walked over to him, then jumped on the counter to sit, then he whispered. "Did you tell Bobby yet?"

"No… if I told him, he'd be running out the door."

"When are you going to tell him?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "I don't know. I mean, we were talking about the Angel thing… one hurdle at a time."

Jack laughed, as Bobby walked into the kitchen. "I'm hungry, let's bring out that damn bird."

Our little Thanksgiving dinner was nice. We were all sitting there eating in silence. Which was okay with me, because I didn't feel like talking. Ten minutes later, Bobby threw down his fork on his plate.

"The hell with this meal." he stood up. "Let's go get a pick up game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

"It's too cold, Man." Angel whined. "I ain't come all this wayback out here to play no hockey."

"Come on, Ladies. Let's show these guys some fuckin' skills." Bobby said, walking away.

I finished my food, then went upstairs to change into something warm. Then we headed out to the skating rink. As I was about to step on the ice, Jack stood in front of me, shaking his skinny finger in my face. "What?" I asked.

"That's not a good idea."

"Come on, Jackie, I know how to skate." I whined.

"No… there's a lot of guys out on the ice and you know they play rough."

I sighed in defeat, again. I hated when Jack was right. "Fine, I'll just sit on the bench and be the cheerleader."

"Cool, but you do not step one foot on this ice."

"Alright." I said, sitting down, then Jack went out on the ice to play.

...

The guys played for a few hours. After that, we went to this big building. I was in the waiting room, playing with my cell phone, while the boys were with the lawyer to talk about Evelyn's will. A half an hour later, they came out of the office.

"Let's go." Bobby said, grabbing my hand.

We left to some abandoned building, Jerry was telling us about his upcoming project with condos and office spaces. After that, we went to a bar. The bartender poured us and himself a shot of alcohol. The guys raised their shot glasses, when Bobby spoke.

"Your attention please. I wanna make a toast, to Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother, four degenerate bastards ever had." they drank their shots, then slammed glasses on the table. "Johnny… pour me, Melissa, and my brothers another round." he paused. "And some nice warm milk for my little sister here." Bobby laughed, smacking Jack on the shoulder.

"Man, I will drink you under the table."

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack… this is whisky." I shook my head as Bobby was looking at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He glanced down at my full shot glass, then looked back at me. "Drink."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it."

He gave me a funny look. "What do you want then?"

"A Cherry Pepsi."

He nodded. "Hey Johnny, can you get Melissa a Cherry Pepsi?"

"Coming right up."

After I got my drink, we moved over to a table. Then out of nowhere, Jack yells. "Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack." Yep, he was a little drunk.

Jerry looked over at Bobby. "That's your brother."

"Jack drinks Jack." he continued.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack."

I smacked Bobby on his arm. "Be nice."

"No, it's okay, Mel… but Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack. Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans. Jack got lots of fans." I was laughing, hearing Jack talk in the third person.

Angel looked over at Jack. "Will you shut up, Man."

A little while later, Jerry wanted to leave, but he was arguing with Bobby as Johnny the bartender walked over to us.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Fellas."

"Yeah." Bobby said, with a slight nod.

"Freakin' gangs. Worms. Someone ought to step on them."

"Which gang, Johnny G?" Bobby asked, leaning in his chair.

"Oh, shit. Here we go. I knew it." Jerry said, crossing his arms on the table.

"I think I heard something." Johnny G started. "The neighborhood's really upset about this."

"Same old Bobby." Jerry said, shaking his head. "Mama always said 'As bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think.'" I nodded in agreement, because I've even heard Evelyn say that about Bobby. "Ain't no good going to come from this. Let the cops do their job."

Then all of a sudden my cell phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and saw "_Lance_" flashing on the screen. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the table. "Hello?"

"We need to talk."

"Now… is not a good time."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." I already started to get irritated.

"When are you coming home?"

"Not sure."

"Well, you need to come back."

"Excuse me?" I paused to take a deep breath. "Look, Lance… we went on a few dates. That's all."

"But…"

"No, there was never anything between us."

"Oh, thats right." he chuckled. "You're still in love with Bobby and Angel. The one that broke your heart and the one you'll never have."

"Don't start that shit, not now."

"If you don't come back… I'm coming to get you."

I couldn't take it anymore, so I hung up on him. I wanted to strangle him and punch him in the face. I turned off my phone, then walked back over to the table. I saw Jerry put on his jacket. "Hey, Jerry… can you take me back to the house?"

"Yeah, come on."

As I started to walk away, Bobby grabbed my arm, pulling me to his lips, and kissed me. I could hear Angel growl under his breath. When we broke from the kiss, I looked at Angel for a second. He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking away, very pissed off.

"I'll be home later." Bobby said, as he let go of my arm.

"Uh, okay. Bye, guys." then I followed Jerry to his car. We got in and he drove off.

"What was that about?" Jerry asked me, with a chuckle.

"Honestly… I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine."

"I saw the look on Angel's face."

"Well, I wasn't expecting Bobby to kiss me. I mean, we've hardly talked all day."

"I see."

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'll be going back to New York in a few days."

"Well, don't make any rash decisions, just yet."

I nodded. "Okay." then five minutes later, Jerry pulled up to Evelyn's. "Thanks, Jer."

"No problem… good night."

"Night." then I got out of the car and went inside. I saw Sofi on the couch death glaring me as I was walking by.

"Why are you still here?" she asked me.

I turned around at the bottom of the stairs and said "I'm here because Evelyn was a mother to me and the guys want me here… including Angel." I smirked.

"Angel is mine. Stay away from him." she said, with a threating tone.

I giggled. "Are you pissed off or jealous, that _I_ got there first?" I saw her eyes go wide. "And _you_ got sloppy seconds?" she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "You need to grow the fuck up… we're not in fuckin' high school anymore." and with that, I went upstairs.

I sat down on the bed, thinking if I should call my grandma. But, I figured she was asleep. I'll just call her tomorrow. I changed into a pair of boxers and a tank top. I crawled into the bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Six…

The next morning, I sprang out of the bed, holding my hand to my mouth, and ran into the bathroom. I emptied everything into the toilet. After about ten minutes, I was finished. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I was rubbing my stomach, looking down, as I walked out into the hall way. I bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw Angel looking at me funny. I quickly let go of my stomach.

"You okay?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it must have been something I ate." He nodded, but by the look in his eyes, I could tell that he wasn't convinced. "I'm going to go change. I'll see you downstairs."

"Okay." he said, before he headed back down to the livingroom.

I went into Bobby's room and put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, a hoodie, and I put on my navy blue Chucks. I threw my hair up in a bun, grabbed my laptop and my cell phone, then headed downstairs. As I walked into the livingroom, I saw Bobby, Jack, and Angel sitting on the couch looking pissed off.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked.

"We're meeting Jerry." Bobby said, as he was standing up. "Let's go."

"O…kay." I nodded. All of us piled into Bobby's car, then he drove off. Five minutes later, he pulled up to a convenient store. I looked around. "Uh, Wwhy are we here?"

"Wait till Jerry gets here, then we'll explain." Bobby said, before he got out of the car. Then the rest of us got out and waited Jerry.

Fifteen minutes later, Jerry pulled up behind Bobby's car. He walked up to us. "Aright, I'm here. What?"

Angel looked up at him. "Last night, we found out that it wasn't random. The witness was paid and the whole gang story was some bullshit."

"Are you serious, Man? Come on now."

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

I had no idea what they were talking about, I was clueless. I looked over at Jack as he walked up to a guy opening up the store.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked Jack.

Jack stratched his head. "Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, Sir? Evelyn Mercer was our mother."

"She was a good lady. I liked her very much." he paused. "Let's go inside."

So, we followed the store clerk into the store and he immediately turned on the security tapes. I watched the video, figuring out why we were watching this. I saw Evelyn in the back of the store, when two guys walked in, then Bobby said "This doesn't add up, he's already got the money."

Seconds later, I saw those two guys walk over to Evelyn in the back of the store. Standing in front of her with guns, then all of a sudden, they shot her. I couldn't believe what I was watching. Nobody even told me how or why she died. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Then I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and it was Angel.

While Angel was holding me, trying to calm me down, Bobby was talking to the clerk. "Supposedly a witness told police, this was a gang shooting, you know anything about that?"

"The police talked to one man. One more than the others."

"Would you remember what he looks like, if you seen him again?" Bobby looked over at me and Angel for a second, he didn't look too happy seeing Angel hold me the way he was holding me. I rolled my eyes, then looked over at Jack as he was wiping tears from his face.

"He comes in for a gatorade after the games. Big guy always wears sweats, never a jacket. Even with rain or snow. He has a dog and a… you know a…" he started making motions of an afro with his hands.

"Fro?" asked Angel. "Like an afro? Like Ben Wallace, the basketball player?"

"Pistons! Yes, yes! Ben Wallace."

Angel nodded. "Okay."

"Is he on the courts a lot?" asked Bobby.

"On the courts or the gym." the clerk said, then Angel let go of me, and the guys rushed outside.

"Thanks for your help." I smiled at the clerk, then went outside.

The guys were half way down the street, when I heard Bobby say "That was no gang shooting, that was an execution. They set Mom up, they set her up. Come on."

I watched them run down the street, into the building. So, I got back into Bobby's car to keep a little warm. I turned on my laptop and my cell phone. I called my grandma's house again. But, all I got was her answering machine. Something's not right, I have to go and see what's going on with her. Ten minutes later, my phone rang. I looked to see who it was and groaned.

I pushed the talk button. "What, Lance?"

"Did you figure out when you're coming back?"

"No. I'm staying for a while… there's a few things I need to take care of."

"Melissa, come back to New York. I want to be with you."

"I do not want to have this silly conversation with you right now." Then seconds later, the guys including Jerry got into the car. I shook my head and looked out the window. "Look." I started, but Lance cut me off.

"I'm giving you one more day, then you better get your ass back here."

"I'll leave when I feel like it. You don't own me… so stop acting like you do."

"Are you staying because of Bobby and Angel?"

"This isn't about them."

"Or is it because… you don't know who the father is?"

I gasped. Oh no, he didn't. "That was a low blow… even for you."

"Whatever. Get your ass back here."

"Go to hell!" I yelled, turned off my phone, and threw it by my feet. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, because Lance was right. I didn't know if Angel or Bobby was the father of my baby, growing inside of me. I just didn't know what to do.

"Who was that?" asked Bobby.

"It was nothing. It doesn't matter." I said, looking out the window.

"It sure didn't sound like nothing." Angel added.

"Just forget it… let it go."

"Well, if it was nothing." Bobby started. "Then, why are you crying?"

That's it, I couldn't take anymore. Of Lance acting like a jackass and Bobby and Angel questioning me. I grabbed my phone, then got out of the car and slammed it. I power walked away from Bobby's car, when I heard a car door slam. I didn't even turn around to see who it was, till I got grabbed by the arm and spun around. It was Jack. I jumped into his arms and sobbed.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"The baby."

"Are you scared to tell Bobby?"

I chuckled a little. "That's the thing… I don't even know if it is Bobby's."

He backed up a little, with his eyes wide. "What?"

"I didn't tell you… two days after I saw Bobby, Angel came to visit me. He didn't want anyone to know he was on leave for a week."

"Oh, no… you didn't Mel."

I nodded. "Yeah, and now I don't know who the father is."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"A stupid guy, that won't leave me alone." I leaned up against a fence and slid down. "I don't know what to do."

Jack squatted in front of me. "After this mess is over with, then we'll figure all of this out."

"I know, Jack, but I don't know, I just would rather leave back to New York and not tell either of them."

"You can't just run away from this… like I said before, they have a right to know."

"I want to tell them, but once Bobby finds out about me and Angel…"

"Don't worry about that, me and Jerry will try and keep them apart or something."

"Who do you think or feel, that the father is?"

"I have a feeling… that it's Angel's."

Jack nodded. "Come on." he stood up, grabbed my hands, lifting me to my feet. "Let's get in the car." I nodded and followed Jack, back to Bobby's car.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Seven…

Me and Jack got back into the car. He got in the back seat and I sat in the front. I couldn't look at Bobby or Angel. I just sat there, and started up my laptop.

"What was that about?" Bobby asked me.

"Nothing, Bobby." said Jack. "We'll talk about it later."

Five minutes later, Jerry broke the awkward silence. "I just don't get it. Why would somebody hire a goddamn killer to shoot Mom?"

I snapped my head up. "What?"

Bobby gave me a funny look. "Here's an idea: we'll wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him."

"What the hell is going on, guys?" I asked.

"We're finding some things out, about Mom." said Angel.

"Well." Jerry started. "Ya'll do what ya'll gotta do, I got gymnastics. Come on, let me out."

Bobby and Angel laughed, then Bobby said "You got your leotard on, Jerry?"

"Go to hell. Ya'll know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I gotta take them. Come on, let me out, Man."

Bobby opened the door and leaned forward enough to let Jerry out. "You wanna take Cracker Jack with you? He's very flexible."

Me and Angel laughed, then Jack said "Bobby, you're the one that took ballet."

Jerry got out of the car. "Alright, Man." then he ran over to his car, got in, and drove off.

Bobby shut the door, then looked over at me. "What?" I asked.

"What is with you?"

"Nothing."

"For some reason, I don't believe that." he shook his head.

I wanted to smack Bobby. I sighed, then Angel spoke. "What were you and Jack talking about?"

Bobby looked at Angel with a dirty look, then as I was about to say something, Jack yelled "Oh, that's him… it's him!"

"Stay in the car, Mel… we're finishing this later." Bobby told me with a serious look on his face. I just nodded as they got out of the car.

I was all by my lonesome, again. I turned my cell phone back on and pressed speed dial number four.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gina."

"Hey… what's up?"

"I don't know what to do… wait, are you at work?"

"Nope. Day off… so spill it. What's going on?"

"Lots of things."

"Explain."

I took a deep breath. "Well… for starters, I just found out that Evelyn was murdered. It was some kind of set up."

"Oh, no… I'm so sorry, Mel."

"Thanks." I paused. "Jack knows now about the baby either being Bobby's or Angel's."

"Well… they need to know."

"I know and I can't get a hold of my grandma, I don't know what's going on with her." I paused. "And to top it all off… Lance bugging me and is threatening to bring me back to New York."

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandma… I hope she is okay. But, geez, you and Lance went on a few dates. It wasn't even anything serious." Gina giggled. "Girl, you might need to get a restraining order."

"Probably."

"And change your number. Then we'll move to Brooklyn or something."

"That would be cool." I sighed. "I just don't know what to do, G."

"Well, take it one day at a time and don't be stressing, it's not good for my godchild."

"I know." A few seconds later, I heard gunshots. I looked over and saw a guy hanging out the window on a rope, shooting up. "Gina, let me call you back."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye, Mel." Gina told me, then I hung up the phone.

I looked over and saw the guy that was hanging out the window, fall to the ground. What the hell is going on? Seconds later, I saw the boys walk out of the building over to the guy on the ground. Five minutes after that, all three of them got back into the car.

"Come on, Bobby, let's go get 'em." Angel yelled.

I glared at Bobby and he knew the look very well. It was the look, I'd give him when I was pissed off. He looked away and sighed. "Mel, don't look a me like that."

"I don't even know what to say about what I just saw." they didn't say anything. "Why did I see a guy fall to the ground?"

"We found out, who killed Ma." Angel said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Now, we gonna go talk to them."

"Take me back to the house."

"Why?" asked Bobby.

"Because I don't want to be there. I know you, Bobby and I know what you're capable of. So take me back to the house. I don't want to witness what you're going to do, what I think you're going to do."

Bobby just growled, then drove off. We got to Evelyn's ten minutes later. I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car. I walked towards the house when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Bobby and Angel look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Look, we just want these guys to pay for what they did to Ma. You should understand that." said Bobby.

"I do. I just don't want you guys… especially the both of you to get hurt or killed, while doing it."

"We wont." said Angel.

"I love you both, a lot… and I want both of you to come back to me in one piece."

Bobby and Angel exchanged glances, then Bobby raised his eyebrow. "Okay, what's really going on with you?"

"I just want you to be careful." I paused. "I'm…" I shook my head. "Never mind, just please all three of you be safe."

"We will." said Angel.

"Okay." I nodded, then went into the house. It was quiet, so I got changed into my pajamas and went into Angel's room. I sat down on the bed, looking at my labtop. I couldn't sleep, with all the stuff going through my mind.

...

I sprang out of Angel's bed, when I heard the door slam, then I heard Bobby's voice. I looked at the time on my phone and it was after eight in the morning. I must have fallen asleep. I grabbed my things, put them on Bobby's bed, put on my robe, then went downstairs. I saw Jack sitting on the recliner and Bobby in the kitchen with Angel.

As I got closer, I saw Angel wiping blood off of Bobby's arm. "What the hell happened?"

Bobby looked up at me. "I was attacked by dogs." I raised my eyebrow. "I'm serious, Mel."

"Well, let me do it." Angel got up and I sat down, then started cleaning up his wound.

Angel walked away, then Bobby whispered "What is really going on, Mel?" I shook my head. "You can tell me, I won't get mad."

"I think you will."

"Why is that?"

"Well…" I started, but got cut off by Angel.

"Hey, ya'll! Police in the house!"

"Shit." Bobby whispered. "Get me something to cover this."

I quickly finished with his wound, then took off my robe. "Here." As he put it on, I shoved all of the first aid stuff into one of the cupboards, then sat down on the couch, next to Bobby. When I heard Green talking.

"Angel, mind if we come in?"

"You're already in." he said, walking towards us. "Cops are always welcome at the Mercer's. It makes us feel safe and cozy, just the way we like it." then Angel sat down on the couch next to me, while Green and Fowler walked into the livingroom.

Once Green looked at Bobby, wearing my robe, he laughed. "Whoo! Ain't you sexy!"

Bobby got up, walked over to them. "Thank you." he paused. "Jackie wanted this number for himself, but I fought him for it."

That made me giggle. I looked up and saw Fowler smirking at me, which made me very uncomfortable. I wanted to hit him. I rolled my eyes, then started playing with my nails.

"Hello, Melissa." Green smiled at me.

"Hi."

"You're still in town?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded.

"It's good to see you." he paused, then looked at Bobby. "What happened to the hand?" Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brothers house, about not interfering with our investigation."

"Oh, no, no… this is Turkey Cup, Man. Hockey. An old Mercer tradition. You remember that, don't you Green? You played Hockey. Guys can be pretty rough on that ice."

"Where's your car, Bobby?" Green asked, and he didn't say nothing, he just scratched his head. "It's not outside."

"We left it at Jeremiah's." said Sofi. I snapped my head up, because I didn't even know she was here. She was standing next to Jack in the entry way.

"Yeah." said Angel. "Jerry drove us home. You know Volvo's are one of the safest cars out there." I looked up and saw Green and Fowler exchange glances. "Volvo's are incredible, Man… when it's a blizzard outside." I chuckled. Man, Angel makes me laugh with his smart ass remarks.

"Fascinating." Fowler said, pulling a baggy from his back pocket. He got in Bobby's face. "Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?"

"Hair from your wife's tit?" Bobby replied and I giggled. Fowler glared at me for a second, then turned his attention to Bobby.

"Try from your thick skull. Forensics took it off of a pair of contract killers we found dead, this morning." Oh, my God, Bobby. What did you do? I looked back down at my nails. He did exactly what I knew he was going to do. I kept my head down, so the look on my face wouldn't give anything away.

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair? That's an old one boys. Come on, Green." As Bobby walked back to the couch, Green was laughing. "You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right?" he sat down, then Angel scooted closer to me. "When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls."

"Okay, then you tell me what they told you. You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Green." Bobby said, as he was running his fingers through his hair.

"Wait, Green." Angel started. "How do you go from petty thug to contract killer?" And if they were professional shooters, like you say, they'd never told us who they were working with anyway." I started to get off the couch. "Even if they got one hell of an ass whupping."

I stood to my feet and I walked passed Fowler, he grabbed my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

I ripped my arm out of his grasp. "None of your fuckin' business."

He got a little closer, into my personal space. "Oooh… she's got a mouth on her." he still wouldn't move, then he whispered. "I got an anonymos tip about you."

"About what?" I rolled my eyes.

He grabbed my arm again, pulling me closer, and whispered in a sing-song voice. "That you don't know who the father is."

My eyes went wide, then I ripped my arm out of his grasp again. "That is also… none of your fuckin' business."

Angel jumped in front of me, getting in Fowler's face. "Green, you better keep a leash on your boy."

"Maybe you should keep a leash on her." Fowler pointed to me. "Then maybe, she wouldn't be such a slut and know who her baby's father is." I saw everyone's jaw drop to the ground.

Minutes later, Angel looked like he was ready to pound on Fowler, so was Bobby, but Green got in the way and said "All of you… knock it off! Fowler… go wait for me outside!" Before Fowler turned around to leave, I ran upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Eight…

Oh, my God. What am I going to do? How the hell did that asshole know about my situation? I thought about it for a second, then it finally dawned on me. Lance. He has to be the one that told Fowler. But how and why? He wants me back to New York that bad, he'd stoop this low. I wouldn't be surprised, Lance is shady like that. I sat against the door, listening to the yelling downstairs between Angel, Sofi, and Bobby. I even heard Jack yell a few times.

I wonder if Jack said anything to them? Then, five minutes later, I heard Angel yell "Sofi, get the fuck out and don't come back!" then the door slammed.

Holy shit. I think it would have been better, if I had just left when I was supposed to. Well, damn. I can't avoid them forever. Well, right now I am. I quietly walked out of the bathroom, went into Bobby's room and grabbed my cell phone, purse, and my laptop. Then I made a bee-line to the front door.

As I was about to turn the knob, I heard Bobby behind me. "Where you going?"

"To see my grandma." he grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. "I'll be back later."

"No, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Bullshit… Fowler said that you don't know who the father is. How would he know anything about you?"

"I'm guessing it was Lance."

"What did Fowler mean by that?"

I sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'm pregnant… and either you or Angel could be the father. There I said it, can I leave now?"

"So… how could Angel be the father?"

I sighed, in defeat once again, "Two days after you left me in New York, Angel was on leave and he came to visit me."

Bobby turned around glaring at Angel. "You fuckin' son of a bitch." Bobby charged at Angel. Both of them were fighting on the ground.

"Jack… do something." I cried.

"Let them fight." Jack said, keeping me out of the way.

After about five minutes, they stopped fighting and laid on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry, Bobby… it just… happened." Angel said, in between breaths. "I still… love her."

"You do?" Bobby asked, shocked.

"Yes." he nodded.

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran out the door, got into the Dodge Charger, and drove off. I was holding my stomach with one hand and driving with the other as tears spilled down my cheeks. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I didn't want to be in the same room as Bobby and Angel, while they would probably take turns grilling me.

...

I ended up at the airport, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay or if I wanted to leave. I did want to find out what happened to Evelyn and find out what's going on with my grandma. I knew I couldn't leave without giving an explaination to Bobby and Angel. I was stuck.

I was parked in the airport parking lot and pulled out my phone. I pressed a button then waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Gina…"

"Melissa? What's wrong?"

"They know."

"Who? Angel and Bobby?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so what's wrong. I thought you wanted them to know."

"I did… but they weren't supposed to find out the way they did."

"What do you mean, Mel?"

"Well, the cops were questioning the guys about some stuff and one of the cops pulled me to the side telling me, that he got an anonymous tip about me."

"Really? What was it?"

"That I didn't know who the father was."

"How the hell would he know?"

"Lance."

"Are you serious? What an asshole."

"Yeah, he must really want me to come back. "

Gina was silent for a good thirty seconds, then she spoke. "You're not coming back, Mel."

"I'm not?"

"No, because I'm coming to you. I'll pack a few things and head to the airport. Where are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the city?"

"Detroit."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours. I'll text you when I land."

"Well, I don't have to go that far, because I'm already at the airport."

"Why?"

"I thought about taking off."

"Well… don't. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, G."

"Your welcome."

"Have a safe flight."

I will, bye." Gina told me, then she hung up. I put my phone in my lap, then slammed my head on the steering wheel.

...

I sat there in silence for a half an hour with my eyes closed, thinking about Angel, Bobby, and the baby. I was startled and opened my eyes when my phone rang. _"Lance"_ it flashed. I'll talk to him, but I'll play along, lie, and see what he says. I am sick of his bullshit and I am sure he's going to lie and squeeze information out of me too. I don't think he wants to play this game, he won't win.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just visiting my grandma." I paused. "What's going on with you?"

"Sitting outside. Why are you in a good mood?"

"Well, my grandma is coming to see me when I have the baby."

"That's good, so you're coming back?"

"Eventually."

"Good, I'm glad." he paused. "So, anything happen today?"

Ha! There it is. I shook my head. "No, nothing out of the ordinary. Jack was trying to teach me how to play his guitar."

"Uh, that's cool. Are you sure nothing happened?"

"No, was something supposed to happen?"

"No, no… I was just wondering."

"Uh-huh, okay… I have to get going. I need to eat, so I will talk to you later."

"Bye, Mel."

"Goodbye, Lance." then I hung up the phone. I'm sure he didn't catch the double meaning, because I said 'goodbye' for good.

...

A good two hours past when I got my text from Gina, telling me she landed. I grabbed my phone, got out, and headed over to baggage claim. While I was waiting I turned off my phone. I kept getting texts and calls from the guys and Lance. I refuse to talk to the guys at this moment, they'll have to wait till I come back.

A few minutes later, I see Gina walking up to me. I gave her a hug and she said "It's cold here… why didn't you warn me?"

"Sorry." I giggled, then we let go from the hug. "Let's get your luggage and grab a bite to eat."

She smiled. "That sounds good, but can we stop some where and get me a jacket… maybe a hoodie and sweats?"

I laughed. "Yeah, we'll get you some warm clothes, come on." then we waited by the carousel to get her luggage.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Nine…

After me and Gina were done shopping for her a jacket, hoodie, and basically warmer clothes, we were sitting at a Denny's having dinner. I was mostly playing with my food.

"Mel, you need to eat."

I looked up at Gina. "I know."

"What's wrong?"

"Everything." I paused. "Oh, hey, Lance called me earlier."

"What did that piece-of-shit want now?"

"Well, I acted like nothing went on today. I said that Jack was teaching me how to play the guitar, well he kept asking me if something happened. I told him no and he asked me again. I think he knew that Fowler was going to say something to me."

"Fowler is… who?"

"The stupid cop." she nodded. "Yes, I wanted to tell them but not like that."

"I'll hit him for you, if you want me to."

I smiled. "Sure."

"So, I think you should name the baby after me… because I know it's going to be a girl."

"What? Name her Gina?"

"Eww… God no. Name her Carly."

"Carly? I thought your middle name is Caroline?"

"It is… but Carly sounds so much cuter."

I smiled. "Done. If it's a girl."

"It will be a girl."

"Okay, G… what if it's not? What if it's a boy?"

"It's not going to be. I bet you five dollars it's going to be a girl."

"Deal." I smiled.

"Now eat." she ordered. "You need to feed my goddaughter."

I laughed. "Okay." then I started eating.

We stayed there for another half an hour and we drove over to my grandma's, but she wasn't there. What was going on? After that, we went over to Evelyn's. I was parked, but I wasn't ready to get out of the car.

"It's cold… are we going to stay out here? You have to face them sometime."

"I know, G. I'm just waiting for a second."

"You know I got your back."

I smiled. "I know… come on." we got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"What about my stuff?"

"I'll have Jack grab it for you." I opened the door and we walked in. I saw Jack and Angel sitting on the couch. "Uh, hey."

Angel jumped up. "Where were you?"

"I had to get away for a while… and think."

"Who's this?" Jack asked, pointing to Gina.

"This is my best friend, Gina. We work together." I paused. "G… this is Angel and Jack." they all nodded. "Where's Bobby?"

"Gone." said Jack. "He's been gone since after you left."

"Oh…" I nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a minute." Angel asked me.

"Yeah, Jack can you keep Gina company?"

"Of course." he smirked.

I frowned, then looked at Angel. "Where do you wanna talk?"

He grabbed my hand. "My room." I nodded and followed him up the stairs. As he closed the door, I sat down on his bed. I sat there looking down at the ground and felt tears falling down my cheeks, when he sat down next to me and held my hand. "Is it mine?"

I looked up at him. "I really don't know."

He nodded, wiping my tears off my cheeks. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not really. I was going to tell you guys, but not like that."

"When?"

"Well, I wanted to wait till I got back to New York… but Lance told Fowler."

"You could have just told us."

"Easy for you to say." he just looked at me with a blank stare. "Look, I need you and Bobby to be careful while you're doing whatever it is you are doing. I can't lose you guys… including Jack and Jerry."

"Are you going back to New York?"

"I don't know… I almost did today."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, but I called Gina and she came to see me instead." he nodded. "So… Angel, what are you going to do if the baby is yours?"

He cupped my face with his hands. "I'm going to do everything I can to take care of both of you." I frowned. "What? Forget what I told you before, about you being with Bobby."

"Why the sudden change? Because now you know that I'm knocked up?" I jerked my head out of his hands and looked down.

"No… just like I told Bobby." he paused and I looked up at him. "I still love you… I really do, Mel."

"Really? Did you love me when you cheated on me with Sofi, over and over? Huh?" he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and he closed it. "You want to know the real reason I moved away?" he slowly nodded. "Bobby had left me and you were there for me. I fell in love with you, Angel… then you broke my heart. So that's why I moved away, it was because of you."

"I'm sorry… I thought we got passed all that?"

"That was before I found out I was pregnant and thought that it either could be yours or Bobby's, then all that changed." I crossed my arms. "I don't even know why… but do you know how hurt and pissed off I was when I found out Sofi was here? That was not the voice I wanted to wake up in the morning to and when you told that I belong to Bobby. It killed me inside."

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. "Not only do I think this baby is yours, but it's also because." I paused to look him in his eyes. "I love you." I sat down on the bed. "I do, Angel… and yes I told Bobby I still love him and I always will, but I don't love him as much as I love you."

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. Damn hormones, I was crying again. I think I should keep my mouth shut. A few minutes later, Angel pulled back to look at me. He chuckled when he was wiping away my tears. "I love you too, Melissa." as Angel leaned in to kiss me, we heard a door slam followed by Bobby yelling.

I groaned. "I need to go talk to him." he nodded, then let me go. I walked downstairs and saw Bobby looking down at Gina and Jack on the couch. "What's going on?" I asked.

He turned around. "We need to talk."

"I know." I nodded.

"But first… who is this?"

"My best friend, Gina… from New York." I paused. "Gina, this is Bobby."

"What is she doing here?"

"She's here for me… I can't handle this shit by myself and if you're gonna act like an asshole about it, we'll leave."

"No…" Angel said, from behind me on the stairs. "You can't leave."

Bobby got into my face. "Leave." I winced at him. "I don't want to see you ever again." I can't believe he's saying this, I thought he wanted to talk, but he wants me to leave. I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

I punched him in the face as hard as I could. He stood there and took it. "I hope to God… this baby isn't yours." I looked over at Jack. "Can you grab my stuff for me?"

"Don't leave, Mel." whined Jack.

"No… he don't want me here and I won't stay where I'm not wanted."

I felt Angel grab my hand. "Please… stay."

I thought about it for a minute. "Fine." I started walking up the stairs. "Jackie, can you get Gina's stuff out of the car and let her have your room please?" he nodded and I looked right at Bobby. "You stay the hell away from her and stay the hell away from me." then I went up to Angel's room and slammed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Ten…

After I put my night gown on, I laid there in Angel's bed, covering my ears hearing the yelling from Bobby and Angel. What did I get myself into? I'm making brothers fight. Over me. This shouldn't be happening. About ten minutes later, they were still yelling. I got up and listened by the door, then started crying, because Bobby is talking mad shit about me. What if the baby is Bobby's? It can't be, it just can't.

After ten more minutes of yelling, I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and crawled into Angel's bed to get warm. A few minutes after that, I heard the door open and shut, then I felt arms wrap around me.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned around to face him and focus looking at him in the dark as much as I could.

"I'm sorry for all the yelling, he shouldn't be talking about you like that. I almost hit him in his face, but Jackie blocked me."

"Angel." I paused. "Seriously… what if this baby turns out to be Bobby's? I just don't know what to do."

He cupped my face with his hands. "Listen to me… if the baby is mine, then that's great. I'll be there for the both of you every step of the way."

"But…" I said, with a frown.

"But." he paused. "If the baby is Bobby's, I'll still be there and help you with it. I'm gonna be there for you, no matter what."

"Don't tell me that, then not follow through with it." I shook my head. "I don't think I can handle you bailing on me and possibly Bobby bailing on me too."

"Babe, I'm telling you the truth. I won't bail on you."

"You won't?"

"No, I love you." he kissed me softly on my lips. "Okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, then he let go and wrapped his arms around me. "All of this just scares me a little."

"I know. I'm scared too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to be too scared because… I'm here now." he paused. "Let's get some sleep, you need rest."

"Fine. Good night."

"Night, Babe." he told me, then I slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

...

I woke up to yelling the next morning. "What the hell is that?" I whispered.

Angel sat up. "Huh? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… someone's yelling, listen." both of us kept quiet, for a few seconds. "That sounds like Bobby."

Angel got out of the bed. "And Sofi… I'll be right back." then he ran out of the room.

I got up, grabbed my robe, headed out the room, putting it on, and listening to the fighting at the top of the staircase.

"What's going on!" Angel yelled.

"This bitch won't leave."

"I'm not a bitch, Bobby… go to hell!" Sofi yelled, then turned to Angel. "I love you and I want you to come back."

"No, Sofi… I'm done." Angel told her, but she tried to get closer to him and he backed away. "No. I can't be with you anymore."

I carefully walked down a little more, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gina and Jack sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, and enjoying the show. Then Sofi looked right at me with fire in her eyes. "You're the reason Angel left me! It's all your fault!" she was yelling at me. I all of a sudden started feeling a little dizzy as she was yelling at me in spanish. I picked up a few words like 'bitch, slut, thief, and fucking idiot' as I was trying to keep my balance.

"You need to stop, Sofi." Angel said, pointing his finger in her face.

"But I love you!" she screamed.

"I don't love you!" he yelled back. "I never have and I never will!"

"This isn't over!" she yelled, looking in my direction, then spoke in spanish on the way out the door which I translated. _"I'll get him back, you stupid bitch." _then she slammed the door, knocking a picture off the wall.

"Why'd you let her in here Bobby?" he paused. "Talking shit!"

"She forced her way through… Angel." he mocked.

A few minutes later, of now Bobby and Angel arguing. I felt something, I shouldn't be feeling right now. Oh, no. Something's wrong, no this isn't happening. I slowly slid down the side of the wall onto the stairs and felt something warm on my legs. I reached to touch it and saw blood on my hands. Oh, my God. I was frantically trying to breathe, when I noticed Jack looking in my direction.

He got up, with concern on his face. "Mel?"

As he got closer to me and I tried to get up, I screamed in pain. "Something's wrong!" I yelled, grabbing my stomach.

Gina dove in front of Jack and ran up to me. "What happened?" she asked as I saw Bobby and Angel with worry and fear in their eyes.

"I… don't know." 1,2,3 breathe."It… hurts." I showed her my hand. 1,2,3 breathe. "There's… blood."

"Come on, you need to go to the hospital." she carefully grabbed my arm. "Jack and Bobby, help her to the car." she instructed. "And Angel, you come with me."

"Where's he going?" I asked, because I'd rather have Angel with me.

"Relax… we're going to get you some clothes, cell phone, and purse." I nodded. "Plus, we need the keys. So we'll meet you in the car."

I nodded as Jack and Bobby carefully walked me to the car. When we got to it, I stopped. "Jackie, there's a towel in the trunk." he gave me a funny look. "I don't want to bleed on the seats… this is a rented car."

"Get the towel, Fairy!" Bobby yelled, then I shook my head as Jack pushed the trunk button from the drivers seat. He got the towel, placed it in the back seat, and both of them carefully sat me down.

"Thanks, guys." I said, still trying to breathe.

"Do you want me to sit with you?" Bobby asked, then I looked over and saw Angel and Gina coming. He looked in the same direction, then he nodded and looked back at me. "Looks like, I'm driving." he smirked.

Everyone piled in the car and Bobby drove off. I got the window seat, Angel sat in the middle, Gina sat next to him, and Jackie got shotgun. Lucky punk. But Bobby was driving super fast and I'm greatful he was. Angel was sitting there with one hand on my belly and the other holding my hand. I could tell that Angel was scared. Not just for the baby, but scared for me too, and I could tell that he really loves me.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Melly-Mel."

"You call me that again, Bobby… I will kick your ass."

"Calm down." Angel whispered in my ear.

"Fine… I'll have Gina kick your ass."

Bobby laughed. "It's good to know that you can still make jokes."

"Just shut up and get me to the hospital!" I yelled. I'm really gonna kick Bobby's ass one way or the other.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Four Brothers… I only own my OC's. Thanks!

* * *

…Chapter Eleven…

:Authors POV:

Thirty minutes past and no word about Melissa's condition from any nurses or doctors. Jack, Gina, and Bobby were sitting in the chairs while Angel was pacing back and forth. All four of them were anxiously waiting to hear something.

Bobby looked up and frowned. "Would you sit down, Angel?"

"No. What if something went wrong? How come nobody's here telling us anything?"

"I'm sure she's doing fine." said Gina.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm a nurse." she replied. "And I'm sure it was just a false alarm."

"Just sit down, Angel."

He glared at Bobby. "No… Mel wouldn't be in here if you wouldn't have let Sofi in the damn house."

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Bobby stood up. "She wouldn't be in this mess and 'mess' meaning - in between you and Sofi, if you hadn't of fucked my girl."

"Your girl? Who's the one that left her in the first place, Bobby?"

"That was a mistake." Bobby said, pointing his finger in Angel's face. "And then you had to weasel your way into her pants."

All of a sudden, Angel punched Bobby in the mouth, knocking him to the ground. "I didn't weasel my way in anywhere, she just realized how much of an asshole you really were."

Bobby chuckled as he got up to his feet. "So, I'm the asshole?"

"Who was the one that had Sofi over, the first night at Ma's, and rubbing it in Mel's face?"

Before Bobby got in Angel's face, Jack stood up, and got in the middle of them. "Stop fighting, both of you!"

"You better get the hell out of my way, Fairy… or I'll knock you the fuck out too." Bobby threatened.

Seconds later, as Bobby was about to lunge at both Angel and Jack, A doctor and Jerry walked into the waiting room. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes, Doc." Bobby said, not taking his eyes off of Angel. Ten seconds later, he looked over at the door. "Took long enough, Jerry."

"I got here as fast as I could, it's kinda hard to drive in the snow."

"How's Melissa and the baby?"

Jerry looked at Angel, surprised. "Mel's pregnant?" then he glared at Jack. "You didn't tell me that, you said she got hurt."

"Sorry…" he shrugged. "I figured she wanted you to be here too."

"But she's pregnant?" Jerry asked again.

"Guys!" Gina yelled. "Let the doctor speak." they looked at her surprised.

"Who's this?"

"Jerry! Shh." Jack paused. "It's Melissa's friend."

"Can I talk now, everyone?" the doctor asked and they nodded. "Okay… Melissa is going to be just fine."

"And the baby?" asked Angel.

"It's fine as well."

"What was wrong with her?"

The doctor looked at Bobby. "She had mild contractions, but we gave her medication to stop them. It was caused by stress she's been having and as for the bleeding, Melissa was just spotting. Some women tend to go through that."

Gina nodded. "That's what I thought."

"You're a doctor?"

"No, I'm a nurse."

"Where do you work?"

"At a hospital in Brooklyn, New York."

The doctor nodded. "Oh."

"When can we see Melissa?" asked Jack.

"She's resting at the moment, but you all can see her in a half an hour."

"Thanks, Doc." Angel nodded.

"No problem, but please keep her stress free." he said, then he turned around to leave.

"Hey, Doc?" Bobby said, before the doctor grabbed the door knob.

"Yes?"

"Are you able to do a paternity test with the baby?"

"What!" yelled Jerry.

"Any doctor wouldn't be able to do that until, Melissa is at least in her 3rd trimester." Bobby nodded. "Any other questions?"

"No, Doc." said Jack. "Thanks." then the doctor nodded and walked out of the waiting room.

"Whoa… what did I miss?" said Jerry. "And give me the cliff notes version."

Both Bobby and Angel were glaring at each other, not saying a word. Jack groaned and sat down. "Okay, Jer… Melissa is pregnant, obviously, but either Bobby or Angel could be the father." he pointed to Gina. "And this is Mel's best friend, Gina."

"Is that it?"

Jack nodded. "Pretty much, Jerry."

"Yeah, Angel stole my woman."

"I didn't have to steal her… she didn't want your dumb ass."

As they were going nose to nose again, Gina got in the middle of them, and yelled. "Both of you stop! You need to quit fighting. Melissa and the baby is the only things important right now. You heard the doctor, she needs to be stress free and the both of you fighting isn't going to help out her situation at all… so knock it off!"

All the guys were taken aback at Gina's outburst. Bobby nodded. "Okay… you don't have to yell." she gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Okay, we'll stop."

Angel nodded, then sat on the other side of the room. "Sorry, Gina."

"It's okay." she said, sitting in between Jerry and Jack. "Just calm down and stop fighting."

"Fine." both Angel and Bobby said, in unison.

Ten minutes later, Bobby sat back, and said "Hey, Gina?"

"What?"

"What do you know about this 'Lance' guy?"

"He's a piece of slime."

"So, if something happened to him… you wouldn't miss him?"

Gina chuckled. "Nope, not at all."

Bobby nodded. "I think Mel should lure him here."

"For what?"

"So I can bust his skull open, Jackie."

"Do what you want with him." said Gina. "They've only dated a few times and he won't leave her alone. He was acting crazy and that's why she got the restraining order on him."

"Interesting…" Bobby nodded.

"He's not supposed to come within one hundred feet of her, but somehow he always does."

"Well, we should invite our pal, Lance over." Bobby chuckled. "Then Mel will never have to worry about him, ever again."

"Geez… Bobby." Jerry said, shaking his head. "There you go again."

"What?"

"You don't think."

"Actually, what I'm _thinking… _is a good idea."

"Yeah… until Fowler catches you."

"That little bitch won't catch me." Bobby laughed as Jerry shook his head. "You just wait and see, Jer."

Jerry just sat there shaking his head some more, while they all waited to see Melissa in her hospital room.


End file.
